Pup Pup Loose Tooth!
This is a First Gen Storie! :3 (The pups are probably around nine or ten mounths old.) ''NOTE: Don't make fun of the Title, Don't say "I like your other titles better, this is is not so good!" That will just get me mad, So, Just Don't say Anything about the title! Please and Thank You! '' Summery One Day Raven and Beast Boy where playing at the park, Then Beast Boy Tripped and feal face first into a rock, and when he spat something out it was his puppy tooth, then Starfire Told him about the tooth fairy, He didn't know what is was, but starfire told him it brought him a Treat, he put it under his pillow every night waiting for it, but in never came, he started too loose hope and he though it was fake, but A Curtain pup that likes him, Dresses up as a Tooth fairy and trys too Surprise him, Will her cover get blown or will he believe it The Tooth Fairy again? Characters Main * Raven * Beast Boy * Robin * Starfire * Cyborg * Jinx * Terra Mintor * Mingle Story One Sunny Evening, At the Family Pup Park, Raven and Beast Boy where playing a game of Tag, Raven Was it and Started too chase Beast Boy, "Haha! Can't chach me!" Beast Boy Beamed Running, he turned his head at her and Stuck his tung out at her. "That's what you think!" She beamed back almost on his tail, as She almost had him til one moment Beast Boy tripped over a rock falling face first into a bigger rock. Then She herd a "Ow!" She dashed up too him, she was panting and looking at him, "Oh, My Gosh! Are you okay, Beasty?" She Asked worring and panting hard. "Yeah~ I'm Fine! Just this white thing came out of my mouth~" He said showing Raven his Tooth. "Phew, I thought you where hurt. Cool, you lost a Tooth!" She beamed wagging her tail. As Starfire herd The word "Tooth" She dashed in and pushed raven out of the way, "Oh, My Gosh, Beast Boy! The Tooth Fairy is Coming too take your tooth!" Starfire bemed with excitement. "Tooth What?" Beast Boy asked Tilting his head too the said. Starfire Gasps, He really Never herd of The Tooth Fairy? "You have Never her ofs the Tooth Fairy?" She Asked him. "No... I don't have Parents too tell me about him... Or her... Heh..." He said blushing a bit rubbing the back of his head. Raven Looked up too Starfire Sorta upset. "Why did you push me, Star?" She Asked narrowing her cold eyes at her. "I am the Sorrys, Raven..." She apologized looking at her. "Its okay, Star!" She exclaimed. "Okay Beast Boy! The Tooth fairy brings you Treats, if you leave it under your Pillow!" Starfire Said with a huge smile, and Joy. "Okay! Cool~" Beast Boy Said runnig around Chasing his tail. Then he tripped, Raven trying not too blush. "Hehe~ Your so cute, Beasty!" She Said then covered her mouth blushing hard. "What did you say, Rae-Rae?" He ask sitting in front of her tilting his head too the said, with his non-fallen out fang sticking out. "Nothing!" She beamed turning from him, Hiding her her Indigo Sweater, putting the hoodie over her head covering her blushy face. "Okay Rae-Rae..?" "I got to go!" Raven Said dashing out as fast as she can and hid by a tall tree, Starfire and Beast Boy both tilting there heads to the side thinking, "What's her problem? ", But Starfire already known what it was, Blushing at him falling, acting funny around him? She smirked a smile thinking, "Rae-Rae's in love~". Starfire whispers too Beast Boy, "I know someone that likes you!" She whispered too him. "Huh? Who?" He looked around, Then felt funny, "was she the one that liked him? But I like Raven..." He thought. Raven turned toofrom the tree, looking at them. "Starfire, You are Pretty, but I like someone else. Sorry!" He exclaimed. Starfire looked confused and Started too laugh, "No not me!" She Beamed. "Phew... Who?" He asked. Starfire turned her head both ways making sure Ravens' no where in sight. "Raven..." She Whispered in his ear, He blushed a bit, and shoke his head and laughed. "No, Way She likes me! Your just saying that!" "I ams the not, it is the truth!" Starfire Beamed. From behide the tree, "I do like you... I don't know how too tell you though..." She said too herself falling by the tree putting her eyes under her paws. Starfire tripped and pinned down Robin, Then both blush and got up quickly, both apologizing and Rubbing the back of there heads while blushing still. Raven came back up too Beast Boy, looking at him. "Hey, S-Sorry I left... I guess I thought I herd my daddy..." She said not making eye-contact with him. "Hey, Its Okay, Rae-Rae! I still Lik- I mean, No matter what you do I will always be your friend~" he said holding her paw, and in front of her face, Raven turned her head towards him and nuzzled him. They both blushed and both where about too kiss closing there eyes, Then before kissing, Raven opened her eyes quickly, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What are you doing?!" She beamed looking at him. "I don't know! Don't hate me!" he said backing up from her. She smiled and turned too him face first and kissed him fast then ran off. Both blushed. While Mingle, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Jinx mouths open widely and confused. "What... Just... Happened...?!" Beast Boy asked blushing and confused way. Starfire and Cyborg giggled to each other, "Some ones the love with, Beast Boy!" Starfire said giggling. "Yep~" Cyborg said giggling back. "....She... It could of been a Accident! " Beast Boy Said. "But right now, I need too put my Tooth under my Pillow!" He said dashing home. It was Sunset, Everyone went home, but Raven, She sat by the water thinking about what happened. "I-I'm sorry... I wish I never kissed you..." She thought too herself in tears. Then She herd something in the bushes, "Hello? Whos there?" She Stepped back a bit, grabbed a rock and trew it at the nosie. "Ow," Beast Boy said in pain, "What was that for Rae-Rae?" He said. Raven Scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm Sorry, Okay?" She said Shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, what is your deal? Ever since you Accidentally Kissed me, you have been actting funny! What is it?" He said yelling and narrowing his eyes at her. "Beasty, I'm So Sorry..." He signs and Calms a bit, "Look, I-I shouldn't have yelled at you like that... Forgive me?" Raven grabs and holds his paws. "Of Course.." She said. "Well, I gotta go! Bye, Raven!" He said walking away. "Bye..." ----The Next Day--- It was Moring, Beast Boy Yawned a strested out his paws, he gets up and looks under his pillow, and he sees him Tooth is still there, "What? I thought the tooth fairy came!" He said in frustration, he shrugged Shoulders and walked out side too see the sunrise. "Well... I hope it comes tonight!" Raven was right behide him, he not even noticing her about too jumpscar him, She got closer too him and she pounced on his back making him fall over, "AHHH RAE-RAE?! Why did you do that?!" He Exclaimed in fear as he fell in a litte pond. Raven Simply giggled getting close too where he was at. "Hehe. I'm sorry, Beasty! Your just easy too scar besides Robin." She stated getting in the pond and helping him out. "Hehe... Its okay! The Tooth Fairy didn't come..." He said in disappointment. "Oh," Raven looked at him. "It will Probably come tonight! The Tooth Fairy has a lot a Teeth too get too!" She said looking at him, She smiled and Hugged him. "Wanna Play Tug-A-War~?" "Sure! Sounds Fun!" Beast Boy said trying too get him mind of of the Tooth fairy not coming. "Okay! I'll go grab it!" She Smiled and ran too the Toy Box, She grabbed the Tag-A-Toy with her sharp teeth, She walked back too Beast Boy. "Ready?" She said Smirking a Smile. He Grabs the Tag-A-Toy with his Teeth. "Ready!" Soon, They both pull on the Tag-A-Toy, Starfire Sees them and Sits down wacthing and Cheering for them, "Go Beasty! Go Raven!" She Cheered. Raven Jumpped and let go of the rope, "Ahh!" She didn't know she was there, "Oh, Hey Star!" She said getting up. Then Robin, Cybrog, and Jinx come walking By, "Hey Guys! Whats going on?" Robin asked, walking up too Starfire. "Nothing is the going on, Robin!" Starfire Said. "Oh.. Okay! What are the playing?" He asked. Raven went up too him and sat in front of his face, "I Was playing Tug-A-War, you guys wanna play?" She asked them. "Sure!" "Sounds fun!" "Yeah!" "Okay!" She smiled and Looked at Beast Boy, "Okay, here how its going too go! Robin and Starfire, Cybrog and Jinx and Raven and Beast Boy!" She said smiling. "Okay! Who first?" Robin asked. "You and Starfire." He sat there blushing trying too look away but can't, "Looks like someones Twitterpation~" Jinx Said teasing him. "Oh, Shut Up!" Robin said looking away from them. She sat and giggled. Starfire Didn't understand crushes yet, and just shrugged it off. "Okay! Can we play now?" Starfire asked impatiently. "Heh. Sure!" Beast Boy Said wagging his tail. Robin and Starfire Grabbed the Tag-A-Toy, and Started To play. They all cheered. "Go Robin! Go Starfire!" as they Pulled the Tug-A-Toy, a few Minutes later, Starfire won. "I win the Tag-A-Toy game!" Robin sits there and blushes and thinks. "I just let her win..." He though. Then a Little Pup Figure Pops out. "Hello, Pups!" Terra Beamed, She Looked at Beast Boy, She Grinned a Smile and Walked up to him. "Hello! I'm Terra! You?" She Said Pushing Raven out of the Way of Beast Boy. "Hey, What Gives?" Reven Said Narrowing her Eyes at Terra, Terra Just sat there and Scoffed. "Terra. I just said it." She said Sassing Raven. Beast Boy Just sat there, he felt Funny, he felt sick to his Stomach everytime he looked at Terra, He sat there blushing thinking "Terra...", Raven Looked at Terra, Glaring her eyes Coldly at her. "Thats it! I'm Done!" Raven Snapped, She Dashed of in a Bush. Terra Slowly Walked away, Beast Boy Sat there Looking at her, then Jinx and Cybrog Came up to him. "You Alright, Buddy?" Cybrog asked. Beast Boy Sighs witha Small Blush and a Smile. "I Think I Like, Terra..." All in Shock of This- Beast Boy Likes Someone Else?! Who Could that be? Him and Raven like Each other! Wait until Raven Hears About This! ------'Next Day!------' Cyborg and Jinx run too Ravens' House, they Bangged on the Door, then a Adult Dog Answers- "What do you child want?!" He asked in Frustration. They both looked at Each other Panting Hard. "We.. Need to talk to her! Um... Sir!" Jinx Said. "Okay... Raven! Your Friends are here!" He Said. "Okay! Coming!" She Yelled from her Room. Running Down Stairs, She Quicky Grabbed her Cloak and put it on her, "Hey Guys! What's Up?" She Said. Both looked at each other Again, They looked Worried, Raven looked them in Suspicion, "hey... You guys not Telling me Something..?" Then tured to her, and Cybrog Begun to talk. "We Got Something to Tell you..." "Um... What..?" Raven Asked looking at them. Jinx and Cybrog Closed there Eyes tightly and They both said at the Same Time. "Beast Boy Likes Someone Else!", Raven's Eyes Flopped down, Her Smile Disappearatd, Her Dad looked at her and Hugged her. "Its okay, Rae-Rae..." All Raven did is Push her Friends out of the way and Walking away from them sadly. "Poor, Poor, Raven!" Jinx Said. "Yeah..." Cybrog Replied. At The Park- Beast Boy was With Terra. ��'W.I.P'��